Titles
Titles are achievements that you can acquire in the game. You can put a single title on yourself at any given time, and that title can be changed at any time except in stage. Level 0-9 Valkyrie Needed: None Requirement: Achieve character level 10. Effects: 10 Scrolls of Knowledge; 10 cuisines via mail upon attaining the title. Next: Valkyrie of Destiny. Hero of the Party Needed: None. Requirement: Survive alone in a full party without losing a life until stage clear. Effects: Skill attack +6. Next: None. Member of Party Needed: None. Requirement: Clear a boss stage in a full party. Effects: Normal Attacks +3. Next: None. Iron Heart Needed: None. Requirement: Clear a stage in a full party without anyone using the ultimate skill. Effects: Improves ultimate +10. Next: None. Novice Valkyrie Needed: None. Requirement: Score the lowest in a full party 10 times in a row. Effects: All Stats +1. Next: None. Guild Member Needed: None. Requirement: Belong in a guild when in achieves level 5. Effects: Maximum Stamina +30; All Stats +1. Next: None. Novice Enchanter Needed: None. Requirement: Successfully enchant 50 times. Effects: For 1% chance, enchant level +1 when successfully enchanted; Luck +10. Next: Expert Enchanter. Expert Enchanter Needed: Novice Enchanter. Requirement: Successfully enchant 500 times; Achieve enchant level 7. Effects: For 2% chance, enchant level +1 when successfully enchanted; Luck +40. Next: Master of Enchant. Friend of Fish Needed: None. Requirement: Catch Marami, Heukchi, Meokchi, Hongseoneo, Hwangchi and Byeonchi. Effects: Stamina increment when catching a fish +1. Next: Fish Expert. Supporter Needed: None. Requirement: Complete 30 quests. Effects: All Stats +5. Next: Supporter of Flyghelm. Supporter of Flyghelm Needed: Supporter. Requirement: Complete 90 quests. Effects: All Stats +10. Next: Savior. Savior Needed: Supporter of Flyghelm. Requirement: Complete 180 quests. Effects: All Stats +15; Stamina Requirement -1. Next: Savior of Erden. Savior of Erden Needed: Savior. Requirement: Complete 360 quests. Effects: All Stats +20; Stamina Requirement -2. Next: None. Master of Pattern Combination (can be stolen) Needed: None. Requirement: Win first rank in pattern combination. Effects: Crystals from combining pattern can be doubled at 2% chance; Maximum wight +1000. Next: None. Legend of Fishing Place (can be stolen) Needed: Winner of Fishing Contest (x5). Requirement: Winning the fishing contest more than 5 times and be 1st in rankings. Effects: Maximum weight +1000; Luck +50; Fishing success +9%; Stamina increment when catching a fish +9. Next: None. Winner of Fishing Contest (lasts for 3 days) Needed: None. Requirement: Winning fishing contest. Effects: Stamina increment when catching a fish +3; Possible to catch gigantic fish. Next: (After 5 times), Legend of Fishing Place. Pursuer of Gigantic Fish Needed: Legend of Fishing Place. Requirement: While using the title Legend of Fishing Place, catch Gigantic Marami, Gigantic Mindonggari, Gigantic Yellow Gombeongi and Gigantic Ssangdueo. Effects: Fishing success +7%; Stamina increment when catching a fish +8. Next: None. Duel Challenger (can be stolen) (only takes effect over lv30) Needed: None. Requirement: Holding the 5th ranking in Duel. Effects: Maximum VP +5; All Special Skill damage +10%. Next: None. Duel Winner (can be stolen) (only takes effect over lv30) Needed: None. Requirement: Holding the 4th ranking in Duel. Effects: Maximum VP +10; All Special Skill damage +10%. Next: None. Duel Conqueror (can be stolen) (only takes effect over lv30) Needed: None. Requirement: Holding the 3rd ranking in Duel. Effects: Maximum VP +10; All Special Skill damage +15%. Next: None. The Duelist (can be stolen) (only takes effect over lv30) Needed: None. Requirement: Holding the 2nd ranking in Duel. Effects: Maximum VP +10; All Special Skill damage +15%; All Stats +20. Next: None. The Duelmaster (can be stolen) (only takes effect over lv30) Needed: None. Requirement: Holding the 1st ranking in Duel. Effects: Maximum VP +15; All Special Skill damage +15%; All Stats +30. Next: None. Level 10-19 Leader Needed: None. Requirement: Party is maintained for more than 3 hours with at least 2 members and no leavers. Effects: Gains +2 VP per monster killed. Next: None. Valkyrie of Destiny Needed: Valkyrie. Requirement: Achieve character level 20. Effects: 10 Scrolls of Knowledge; 15 cuisines via mail upon attaining the title. Next: Valkyrie of Union. Failure Needed: None. Requirement: Fail enchants 10 times in a row. Effects: Luck +10. Next: None. Loser Needed: None. Requirement: Fail a stage 10 times in a row. Effects: Gains +1 VP per monster killed. Next: None. The Timid Needed: None. Requirement: Send of receive mail 100 times. Effects: For 10% chance, you do not lose VP when you die in a stage. Next: None. Dealer Needed: None. Requirement: Register auction 20 times, sell 5 times. Effects: Reduces auction fee by 1%. Next: Proficient Dealer. Proficient Dealer Needed: Dealer. Requirement: Register auction 100 times, sell 30 times. Effects: Reduces auction fee by 3%. Next: Expert Dealer. Expert Dealer Needed: Proficient Dealer. Requirement: Register auction 300 times, sell 100 times. Effects: Reduces auction fee by 6%. Next: Great Dealer. Novice Compounder Needed: None. Requirement: Compound 30 times. Effects: You can reduce an ingredient requirement of one type by 1 when compounding an item below level 10. Next: Apprentice Compounder. Fantastic Party Member Needed: None. Requirement: Achieve rank A 10 times in a row in a full party. (Only available on stages above level 10.) Effects: Normal damage +10; Normal critical damage +15. Next: Strange Party Member. Fisherman Needed: None. Requirement: Catch 100 fish. Effects: Chance to successfully catch a fish increases by 1%. Next: Expert Fisherman. Assistant Cook Needed: None. Requirement: Successfully cook 100 times. Effects: Stamina increment when eating +1. Next: Apprentice Cook. Convetous Needed: None. Requirement: Buy instantly from the auction house 10 times. Effects: Shows time left until the end of auction (5min). Next: Item Collector. Excellent Music Player Needed: None. Requirement: 10 or more listeners remaining at the end of performance. Effects: Maximum Stamina +30; the listener's stamina increases by +3. Next: None. Level 20-29 Valkyrie of Union Needed: Valkyrie of Destiny. Requirement : Achieve character level 30. Effects: 10 Scrolls of Knowledge; 20 cuisines via mail upon attaining the title. Next: Valkyrie of Flyghelm. Excellent Valkyrie Needed: None. Requirement: Clear a boss stage without losing a life and using only normal attacks. (Only available in stages above lv20.) Effects: All Stats +10; Skill Critical Rate +1%. Next: Marvelous Valkyrie. The Waltonian Needed: None. Requirement: Stay in the Kirrdoa fishing place for 72 hours. Effects: Stamina increment when catching a fish +1. Next: None. Famous Needed: None. Requirement: Get invited to a party 100 times. Effects: Maximum Stamina +20; All Skill Expertise +3; All Stats +2. Next: None. Strange Party Member Needed: Fantastic Party Member. Requirement: Clear stages 10 times in a row in a full party without anyone losing a life. (Only available in stages above level 20.) Effects: Skill damage +20; Skill critical damage +20. Next: Powerful Party Member. Expert Fisherman Needed: Fisherman. Requirement: Catch 500 fish and achieve middle fishing skill. Effects: Chance to successfully catch a fish increases by 2%. Next: Veteran Fisherman. Veteran Fisherman Needed: Expert Fisherman. Requirement: Catch 1000 fish. Effects: Chance to successfully catch a fish increases by 3%. Next: Pro Fisherman. Fish Expert Needed: Friend of Fish. Requirement: Catch Gombeongi, Mindonggari, Rock Marami, Datungi, Yeondungeo and Horn Marami. Effects: Stamina increment when catching a fish +2. Next: Mondongari Fisherman. Level 30-39 Valkyrie of Flyghelm Needed: Valkyrie of Union. Requirement: Achieve character level 40. Effects: 25 cuisines via mail upon attaining the title. Next: Valkyrie of Erden. Powerful Party Member Needed: Strange Party Member. Requirement: Clear 10 boss stages in a row in a full party without anyone losing a life and using only normal attacks (Only available in stages above level 30.) Effects: Normal damage +20; Normal critical damage +20; Skill damage +20; Skill critical damage +20. Next: Perfect Party Member. Pro Fisherman Needed: Expert Fisherman. Requirement: Catch 3000 fish and achieve high fishing skill. Effects: Chance to successfully catch a fish increases by 4%. Next: Great Fisherman. The Stubborn Needed: None. Requirement: Achieve enchants lv20. Effects: For 5% chance, the enchant level will not degrade when failing the enchantment. Next: None. The Addicted Needed: None. Requirement: Stay connected for 72 hours. Effects: All Skill Expertise +20. Next: None. Everyone's Friend Needed: None. Requirement: Achieve CL 8. Effects: Max VP +30; Max weight +300; Charm +15; Int +15. Next: None. Ava's Customer Needed: None. Requirement: Use 100,000 Gran to purchase items. Effects: Luck +10. Next: Ava's Steady Customer. Item Chaser Needed: None. Requirement: Dismantle items 500 times. Effects: For 1% chance, 1 additional item is created when dismantling. Next: Item Destroyer. Gran Collector Needed: None. Requirement: Hold 5,000,000 Gran. Effects: Str +10; For 10% chance, required Gran is increased by 100% when purchasing from Ava or Gary or enchanting or compounding from Turk. Next: Gran Chaser. Artist Needed: None. Requirement: Finish performing music 1000 times. Effects: The listeners' stamina increases by an additional 5 points. Next: None. Unattainable First Frontier Requirement: Participate in the first closed beta. Effects: Stamina requirements -1. Elite Frontier Requirement: Reach level 20 in first closed beta. Effects: Stamina requirements -2. Hidden Recluse Needed: None. Requirement: Maintain current level for 72 game hours. Effects: Normal damage +20. Next: None. Terrible Cook Needed: None. Requirement: Acquired when a player fails to cook 5 times in a row. Effects: Luck +10, Successful Cooking Rate +1% Next: None. Mad Man Requirement: Clear a boss stage without losing a life and without using all normal attack, skill, ultimate skill. Can only be obtained from Level 40 or above stage.Needs Valkyrie of Concentration. Effects: +25 to all stats, +2 to normal and skill crit chance. Quests Related Warrior of Flyghelm Needed: None. Requirement: Complete Kanofs Over The Dimension, Place For Source of Magic and The Ritual of Giants quests. Effects: Intelligence +10. Next: None. Monster Researcher Needed: None. Requirement: Complete Sharp Beak of Ames, Sharp Beak of Red Ames and Lost Hope quests. Effects: Intelligence +5. Next: None. Beholder Expert Needed: None. Requirement: Complete Threat to Urdarbrunnr, Crystal With Magical Force and Flame of Sky quests. Effects: Charm +10. Next: None. (The following titles are not confirmed.) Executioner of the Abyss Requirement: Acquire 100 Seals from the Abysmal Labyringth Effects: +10 to all stats; 50% reduction in fee to enter Abysmal Labyrinth Mongdongari Fisherman Requirement: Catch Stone Moss Heukchi, White Gombeongi, Horn Yeondungeo, Cham Byeondangeo, Mongdongari, Silver Scale Byeongchi Effects : stamina when cacthing a fish +3http://wikiwiki.jp/vsky/?%A5%BF%A5%A4%A5%C8%A5%EB Marvelous Valkyrie ??? Valkyrie of Concentration ???